In point of purchase merchandising, it is common for stores to set up special temporary displays of items of merchandise, in a location and manner of display to encourage impulse purchase. To this end, my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,290, is directed to a form of clear plastic tower, provided with an access opening at a convenient level and which is adapted to retain for display and dispensing a relatively large number of individual articles, such as bars of soap or the like. The display tower of the present invention is of the same general type and for the same general purpose as the display tower of my earlier patent. However, the tower structure of the present invention is of a modular construction and possesses somewhat greater strength and rigidity in its assembled form. The merchandiser is thus provided with somewhat greater flexibility in his use and application of the display tower.
In accordance with one of the specific aspects of the present invention, the tower is comprised of one or more cylindrical modular sections of a relatively thin, die cut clear vinyl. The vinyl, normally referred to as "rigid" vinyl, in fact has a reasonable degree of flexibility. It is die cut in flat form and then adhesively bonded at opposite ends to form a closed cylinder. The material has sufficient flexiblity to be capable of being pressed relatively flat for boxing and shipping. For assembly and setup, the cylinder modules are shaped into a circular cross section, preferably, by means of circular, ring-like end elements, molded of a rigid plastic material, such as high impact styrene. A multi-story tower can be assembled by stacking cylinder modules one above the other, joined end to end by means of a connecting ring element.
In accordance with one of the more specific aspects of the invention, the individual end rings and the intermediate connecting rings ar formed of the same molded elements. The connecting rings, however, are comprised of a pair of the end rings joined back to back. In this respect, the invention provides for a unique and advantageous molded form of the end rings, so that a pair of such rings can be conveniently and expeditiously joined in back to back relationship to form a connecting ring unit.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and to the accompanying drawings.